monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier: Sky Corridor Skill List
This page contains a list of all the skills that are exclusive to the Sky Corridor as of Monster Hunter Frontier Z. 'The Skill Icons' Click on one of the images below to jump to the skill represented in the image. 'The Skill List' 'Attack Power / Kougeki Ryoku / 攻撃力' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Defense / Bougyo Ryoku / 防御力' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Vigorous Optimism / Kibou he-no Katsuryoku / 希望への活力' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Stamina / Sutamina / スタミナ' * Note: using this skill in conjunction with Runner (ランナー) or Peerless (絶倫) (armor skills) will grant infinite stamina. It will also drastically slow down stamina consumption caused by Combat Supremacy (闘覇). - Click here to go back to the top - 'Recovery Strength / Kaifuku Ryoku / 回復力' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Flame Protection / Kaen Hogo / 火炎保護' *'Note:' this skill reduces the speed at which flame-based traps drain your Health. It also reduces damage taken from Heat Bombs. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Shock Protection / Dengeki Hogo / 電撃保護' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Impact Protection / Dageki Hogo / 打撃保護' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Slash Protection / Zan-geki Hogo / 斬撃保護' *'Note:' this skill reduces the damage dealt by the spinning blade traps and spike traps. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Finesse / Gikou-jutsu / 技巧術' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Diplomacy / Koushou-jutsu / 交渉術' *'Note:' there are only 2 types of vendors, those being the human NPC on the airship and the Felyne at the beginning of every floor, the room before Duremudira and in some of the 2nd District's bonus rooms. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Artillery / Hougeki-te / 砲撃手' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Destruction King / Hakai-ou / 破壊王' *'Note:' the only obstacles that can be destroyed by the Hunter are the rock pillars and stone walls (2nd district) in certain rooms. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Exhaustion Tech / Ki Tsuke-jutsu / 気つけ術' *'Note:' this skill affects only the player who is using it, not other players. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Pharmacist / Yakuzaishi / 薬剤師' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Treasure / Torejiaa / トレジャー' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Deadly Encounter / Geki-sou / 激遭' *'Note:' this skill increases the chance for a random encounter, not the fixed intervals at which Duremudira can be fought. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Trap Evasion / Wana-kaihi / 罠回避' *'Note:' unlike what the skill's in-game description suggest, there seems to be no visible effect on Pitfall Traps as they will still bury you when you run into them, even with this skill active. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Corrupted Poison Resistance / Tai-Kai-Doku / 耐壊毒' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Freeze Resistance / Tai-Zetsu-Koori / 耐絶凍' *'Note:' this status is exclusive to the 2nd District's Duremudira during the 3rd phase. - Click here to go back to the top - 'Menacing Struggle / Kyoui he-no Funtou / 脅威への奮闘' - Click here to go back to the top - 'Menacing Resistance / Kyoui he-no Teikou / 脅威への抵抗' *'Note:' unlike what the in-game description suggests, this skill does not raise defense but grants a damage reduction instead. - Click here to go back to the top -